More Than Feeling
by Kita Imaidegawa
Summary: Lili itu lambang perpisahan? "memiliki bunga ini bukan berarti akan menjadikan ada perpisahan, kan? Bunga kan hanya symbol, bukan jimat." Benarkah? Ran pun membeli lili itu, dan Shinichi? Di mana Shinichi?


ShinRan

Dengan keberadaan tokoh-tokoh lainnya.

Warning: alur agak menyimpang

Mohon restunya, Pak Aoyama Gosho. Mohon maaf juga membuat ceritamu menjadi . . . hmm, begina lah.

Ya sudah, selamat membaca. ^^

* * *

**More Than Feeling**

Entah mengapa Ran merasa kepalanya berat. Tubuhnya pun seolah tak mau berpisah dari tempat tidur. Ia merasa kedinginan padahal penghangat ruangan sudah dinyalakan sejak semalam di kamar mungilnya yang tertata rapi. Ia menarik selimutnya hingga mencapai dagu dan berguling di atas tempat tidur. Ia tak ingin pergi ke mana pun, bahkan ia tak ingin meninggalkan tempat tidurnya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa ngilu. Tenggorokannya terasa tak enak. Kepalanya pun sakit.

_Tidak boleh. Aku tidak boleh begini. Aku harus semangat karena hari ini pasti menyenangkan!_

Ran ingat hari ini ia dan Shinichi memiliki janji. Mereka akan pergi ke Tropical Land malam ini. Ia sangat menantikan acara berdua, mungkin bisa disebut kencan, dengan Shinichi. Lagipula kesempatan mungkin tidak datang dua kali, jarang sekali Ayah memperbolehkannya keluar malam, bahkan ketika ia mengatakan akan pergi ke Tropical Land malam hari bersama Shinichi, ia tidak perlu membujuk Ayah karena entah bagaimana Ayah langsung mengizinkan. Ia harus bersemangat dan menyiapkan segala sesuatunya.

Gadis itu pun bangkit dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Kepalanya masih terasa berat. Ia memutuskan akan meminum obat flu setelah sarapan, mungkin ia terkena gejala flu.

Pukul sepuluh, ia dan sahabat karibnya, Sonoko pergi berbelanja – sebenarnya Sonoko hanya menemani. Ran membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue. Tentu saja kue itu ia buat hanya untuk Shinichi. Ia ingin membuat kue cokelat special untuk Shinichi.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, kedua sahabat karib itu melihat toko bunga yang baru saja dibuka di depan stasiun Beika. Ran mengajak Sonoko ke sana.

Aroma wangi berbagai jenis bunga berpadu ketika mereka memasuki toko. Bunga-bunga cantik di tata sedemikian rupa memenuhi toko mungil itu. Warna-warni bunga tersebar di dalamnya. Penjaga toko itu adalah seorang wanita gendut berusia setengah baya yang memakai baju terusan bermotif bunga-bunga ungu.

"Selamat datang!" ujar penjaga toko sambil tersenyum ramah di balik mesin kasir.

Ran membalas dengan senyum.

Ia dan Sonoko langsung menuju sekumpulan mawar yang berwarna-warni. Warna-warni cerah menghiasi bagian itu.

Ran mengamati kumpulan bunga itu sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Aaah, kau pasti membayangkan detektif itu memberimu mawar merah, kan?" suara Sonoko membuyarkan kesenangan Ran.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia ingin Shinichi memberinya mawar merah yang terkenal sebagai lambing cinta itu. Tapi ia berdalih.

"Tidak. Aku tidak membayangkan hal itu. Lagipula aku tidak suka mawar merah." Ia pun berlalu melihat bunga-bunga lain.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sekumpulan bunga lili. Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba tertarik dengan bunga itu. Bunga itu sederhana namun indah. Warna putihnya memberi kesan tersendiri. Bunga itu tidak wangi, tetapi aromanya memberikan sensasi aneh dalam pikiran Ran. Ia ingin memiliki bunga itu.

"Ran, kau tidak bermaksud membeli bunga itu kan?" tegur Sonoko.

"Loh, kenapa kalau aku membelinya?"

"Itu bunga lambang perpisahan. Untuk apa kau memiliki bunga seperti itu."

"Aku tahu, tapi memiliki bunga ini bukan berarti akan menjadikan ada perpisahan, kan?"

"Entahlah, tapi rasanya mengerikan."

"Kau ini, lagipula aku akan berpisah dengan siapa? Bunga kan hanya symbol, bukan jimat."

"Ya, ya, terserah."

"Aku akan membeli ini. Bu, aku mau lilinya."

Penjaga toko itu bergegas membungkuskan seikat lili.

"Perpisahan itu terkadang menyedihkan, bahkan sangat menyedihkan, tapi pasti terjadi," kata penjaga toko itu.

"Eh, aku hanya ingin membelinya, bukan untuk diberikan sebagai lambang perpisahan," sanggah Ran.

"Oh, maaf. Kukira untuk sebuah perpisahan."

Setelah dibungkus rapi, Ran membayar bunga itu.

"Semoga beruntung," kata penjaga toko ketika mereka akan pergi.

_Semoga beruntung. Bukan kalimat yang biasa diucapkan ketika meninggalkan toko_. Pikir Ran.

Siang hingga sore itu gadis berambut panjang itu berkutat di dapur membuat kue cokelat. Dapur yang semula rapi menjadi berbercak putih tepung di beberapa tempat. Baju dan celemek Ran pun tidak luput dari noda cokelat dan terigu. Walaupun begitu, ia melakukan kegiatan itu sambil bersenandung riang hingga akhirnya aroma cokelat memenuhi dapur menandakan kue sudah matang.

Ran pun memotong kue itu menjadi beberapa bagian dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kotak.

_KRIIING_

Baru saja ia akan menutup kotak berisi kue itu, ponselnya berdering, menandakan seseorang meneleponnya. Ran segera berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengangkat telepon itu, ia berharap itu telepon dari Shinichi. Sayangnya, bukan. Teman sekelasnya – bukan Shinichi maupun Sonoko – yang menelepon. Ia menanyakan salah satu soal tugas Matematika. Ran, yang saat itu masih memegang kotak kuenya, menaruh kotak kuenya di atas meja di samping vas berisi lili lalu mencari buku Matematikanya di dalam tas. Ia pun mendiktekan soal yang ditulisnya kepada temannya itu.

Tanpa disadarinya, sekuntum lili gugur dan masuk ke dalam kotak kue. . .

Kejadian tak biasa mengingat lili biasanya kompak pada batangnya dan sama sekali tak ada angin bertiup.

Ketika akhirnya selesai menelepon, Ran mengambil kotak kue itu tanpa menyadari ada benda lain selain kue yang masuk ke dalam kotak itu dan langsung menutup kotak itu.

Mereka sudah lelah mengelilingi taman bermain itu. Berbagai permainan telah mereka coba. Berbagai tempat telah mereka kunjungi. Hingga akhirnya mereka duduk di salah satu kursi di area taman bermain itu yang cukup jauh dari keramaian. Sorak riuh taman bermain itu masih terdengar namun tidak terlalu jelas.

Ran mengeluarkan kotak kuenya.

"Shinichi, ini untukmu." Ia menyodorkan kotak itu, agak tersipu.

Shinichi memandang kotak itu sesaat lalu mengambilnya dan membukanya.

"Kue cokelat. Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"Tentu saja."

"Hmmm. Kuharap setelah memakannya aku tidak keracunan."

Ran cemberut. "Kalau tidak mau ya sudah." Tangannya berusaha menarik kue itu kembali.

Shinichi menghindari. "Haha. Tidak, tidak. Aku bercanda. Aku makan, ya."

Ketika mengambil potongan pertama, Shinichi langsung menyadari ada benda selain kue dalam kotak itu. Ia meletakkan kembali kue itu lalu mengambilnya dan memerhatikannya sesaat.

"Lili. Mengapa kau menaruh lili di dalam sini. Kau bermaksud mengucapkan perpisahan?"

Ran terkesiap. "Eh, lili?" Sesaat ia bingung. "Oh, mungkin itu terjatuh ketika aku meletakkan kue itu di samping vas berisi lili."

Shinichi seolah tidak memedulikan soal lili itu lagi. Ia langsung memakan kue cokelat itu sampai habis.

"Hm, aku haus. Aku membeli minum dulu, ya. Kau mau?" katanya setelah menelan potongan terakhir.

"Aku membawa minum. Ini saja." Ran menyodorkan sebotol air mineral.

"Tidak. Aku sedang ingin jus jeruk. Kau mau juga?"

"Boleh."

Shinichi pun berlalu untuk membeli minum.

Aneh. Ada yang aneh dengan perasaan Ran. Ia merasa Shinichi akan pergi jauh, sangat jauh, dalam waktu yang lama. Ia merasa akan kehilangan sosok Shinichi seolah Shinichi tak akan kembali lagi malam itu, besok, atau pun lusa. Ia ingin mencegah kepergian Shinichi. Ia tak ingin Shinichi menjauh.

"Shinichi," panggil Ran, pelan. Jarak mereka sudah cukup jauh namun masih dalam jarak pendengaran.

Shinichi menoleh. "Ada apa?"

Ran terdiam sesaat, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa?"

Shinichi mengernyit heran. Ia pun berbalik lagi dan pergi.

_Ah, apa yang kupikirkan? Shinichi kan hanya pergi membeli minum, pasti dia kembali. Tidak mungkin dia meninggalkanku._

Namun Shinichi tak pernah kembali malam itu. Ran menunggu, menunggu, dan terus menunggu. Dengan perasaan khawatir, ia meyakinkan dirinya Shinichi akan kembali malam itu. Tetapi, hingga jam menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam dan taman bermain harus ditutup, Shinichi tak juga kembali, bahkan tidak member kabar sama sekali. Terpaksa gadis itu pun pergi.

Dan Shinichi tidak kembali esoknya, hari-hari berikutnya, maupun minggu-minggu berikutnya. Ran masih terus menunggu. Ia takkan pernah berhenti menunggu. Berharap suatu hari, ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya, Shinichi berdiri di hadapannya. Jika itu terjadi, ia akan langsung memeluk Shinichi, menangis, dan memukul pria itu karena meninggalkannya.

Namun Shinichi Kudo tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Ia selalu ada dalam hari-hari Ran Mouri tanpa disadari.

Ran tidak pernah tahu kejadian di malam saat Shinichi tak kembali, mungkin takkan pernah tahu. Shinichi takkan mungkin meninggalkannya tanpa alasan karena Shinichi telah kembali. Kembali ke dalam kehidupan Ran Mouri, menghiasi hari-harinya, melindunginya, membuatnya tersenyum, tanpa disadari gadis itu. Shinichi Kudo kembali ke dalam kehidupan Ran Mouri, dalam wujud lain: Conan Edogawa.

_Melindungi seseorang yang berharga bagimu tidak harus dengan kehadiranmu di sisinya karena mungkin kehadiranmu justru membuatnya dalam bahaya. Di mana pun kau berada, kau selalu dapat melindungi orang yang berharga bagimu,melindunginya dengan tangan Tuhan._

* * *

Selesaiii!

Gimana? Gaje kan? Superamatir. Hahaha.

Maaf mengganti-ganti alur aseli seenaknya saja. *Dipelototin Pak Gosho*

Ampun, Pak. OTL

Mohon di-review, yaaa. Supaya lain kisah bisa lebih baik lagi.

Terima kasih. :D


End file.
